edennoorifandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 13: Eloquent Lip
Quick Summary Akira's Group is waiting for Rion to heal completely while Kouichi's Group runs into them. Full Summary Three days has passed since the Raft incident and Akira's Group stays in a cave near a lake. Kanako is checking Rion's wound, which has healed up quite a bit. She still hoped the scar won't be permanent, to which Kanako responces Akira won't mind the scar, firing Rion up by the comment, due to which Kanako quickly apologies. Akira and Kazuma are in guard duty, while Shirou is working on his Laptop. They need to stay here until Rion's wound has healed. Kazuma confesses to Akira he is going to make a move on Kanako. Akira seems surprised about them. Kazuma remembers how she looked in her bra and panty. His first was his bro's friend, a college girl. They argue whenether they would get the girl they want even in this world. Kanako wants to go the lake doing laundry. As guard duty, they escort her to the lake. They arrive at the lake. Oomori is doing her laundry. Kazuma is showing his skill with his Spear, Akira is searching for Seafood under the lake. Shirou is still working on his laptop when he notices a pair of horns sticking out on the lake, of which warns Akira about. Rising from the lake water an Arsinoitherium comes ashore and everyone is frightend about the new animal. Shirou quickly explains the danger of the animal, however Kanako has her foot stuck on a hole. Akira tries to defend her with his Axe. As the Arsinoitherium is getting closer to Akira and Kanako, the animal runs past them to eat some Berries, leading Akira to thinks the animal is docile and Shirou could have misread it in his encyclopedia. He admits his best qualities don't mean anything here and as long Akira keeps his cool, he is the best candidate to survive here. It is night. Kanako is cooking the seafood. While the others are eating the Fruits they found in the area. Akira is eating the same berries as the Arsinoitherium. Shirou had tested them for poisonous. It is okay for them to eat it. After the meal Shirou evalutes the situation they are right now. The conditions are quite good here. Food and water are within reach. So far they haven't encounter dangerous animals. They could make a refuge here for everyone. Akira finds Rion standing by the lake. He reminds her, she need bedrest. She is thinking about her friends and how are they doing right now? Since they are on the same island, they will see them someday. As he looks at her, he remembers the time he gave her CPR through her mouth. A scream is heard near the cave. Akira's Group is running toward the scream. They find the teacher Motoko Kurusu is surrounded by three Ptiloduses. She is relieved to find her students and other survivors. Akira's group asks her if she is alone. No, she says. She is taking care by the other class' problem child, Kouichi Yarai. Characters Introducted Extinct Animals Arsinoitherium, Nemegtbaatar Gobiensis Introducted Survival Items Spear, Seafood, Berries Trivia Category:Manga Category:Epidemic Arc